cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zombie Nightmare
|annouscita= 1987 |durata= 89 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1.78 : 1 |genere= Horror |regista= Jack Bravman |soggetto= |sceneggiatore= David Wellington |produttore= Jack Bravman e Pierre Grisé |produttoreesecutivo= Sheldon S. Goldstein |produttoreassociato= Eleanor Hilowitz e Charles Storms |coproduttore= |coproduttoreesecutivo= |coproduttoreassociato= |assistenteproduttore= |3Dproduttore= |casaproduzione= Gold-Gems Ltd. |distribuzioneitalia= |storyboard= |artdirector= |characterdesign= |mechadesign= |animatore= |attori= *Adam West: Capt. Tom Churchman *Jon Mikl Thor: Tony Washington *Tia Carrere: Amy *Manuska Rigaud: Molly Mokembe *Frank Dietz: Frank Sorrell *Linda Singer: Maggie *Tony Blauer: Teenager *Mark Kulik: Teenager *John Fasano: William Washington *Francesca Bonacorsa: Louise Washington *Jesse D'Angelo: Tony Washington da giovane *Tracy Biddle: Molly Mokembe da giovane *Allan Fisher: Bob *Hamish McEwan: Peter *Manon E. Turbide: Susie *Shawn Levy: Jim Batten *Philip Pretten: Uomo in discoteca *Linda Smith: Man's Date *Michael D'Amico: Bouncer *Walter Massey: Mr. Peters *Gayle Garfinkle: Mary Batten *James Rae: Fred Batten *Charly Biddle: Janitor Joe *David Gow: Poliziotto *André Savard: Poliziotto *Gaston Perreault: Poliziotto *Jay Boivin: Poliziotto *Dean Hagopian: Medical Examiner *Tony Bua: Punk *Yvon Grise: Punk *Peewee Piemonte: Zombie Tony (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Roger Racine |montatore= David Franko |effettispeciali= Tony Bua |musicista= Jon Mikl Thor |temamusicale= |scenografo= David Blanchard |costumista= |truccatore= Tony Bua, Andy Clement, Macha Colas e Felicia Fasano |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Zombie Nightmare è un film del 1987 diretto da Jack Bravman. Trama Un ragazzino di nome Tony Washington guarda suo padre, William Washington, giocare in una partita di baseball. Sulla strada di casa Tony, William e la madre di Tony, Louise, vedono una giovane ragazza che sta per essere violentata da due adolescenti. William salva la ragazza, ma viene ucciso da uno degli stupratori che lo pugnala a morte. Anni dopo, Tony, divenuto un muscoloso giocatore di baseball adolescente, sventa un tentativo di rapina in un piccolo negozio di alimentari. Appena uscito dal negozio viene però investito ed ucciso da una banda di adolescenti spericolati composta da Bob, Amy, Jim, Peter e Susie. Dopo che il suo corpo è stato consegnato alla madre, la donna contatta una vicina di casa, Molly, la quale è una sacerdotessa voodoo. Molly informa Louise che non è in grado di resuscitare Tony, ma che può tenerlo in uno stato tra la vita e la morte abbastanza a lungo per permettergli di vendicarsi. Con il consenso di Louise, Molly trasforma Tony in uno zombie poi usa i suoi poteri per aiutarlo nella sua vendetta. The next night, the now zombified Tony is able to track down Peter and Susie at an academy's gymnasium and kills Peter by breaking his neck then Susie by crushing her skull with a baseball bat. The night afterwards, he is able to find and kill Jim by impaling him with the same bat before the latter could rape a waitress. Police detective Frank Sorrell (Frank Dietz) is soon investigating both incidents and initially agrees with a coroner that a large built, drug-fueled man is responsible. Sorrell brings his suspicions to his boss, police captain Tom Churchman (Adam West) and is told by him that they have already managed to find a suspect responsible that matches Sorrell's description and closes the case. Believing that the case has not been fully solved, Sorrell investigates photos that has Molly at both incidents and suggests to Churchman that they bring her in for questioning. However the captain quickly dismisses her as a "batty, voodoo palm reader that follows ambulances around" and sends him home to rest. Shortly afterwards, Churchman contacts Jim's father, Fred, and informs him of Molly's involvement in his son's death, then tells him to come to the police station. Before Fred could leave his home, he sees Tony approaching him and shoots him with a rifle. Tony quickly recovers and breaks Fred's neck, killing him. Knowing that they will be next, Bob and Amy decide to leave town. While at a garage getting money, Tony finds them and kills Bob by bashing his head against a car, then does the same to Amy against a door. While monitoring Tony's actions, Molly is held at gunpoint by Churchman to come with him and forced to show where Tony is going. The zombie makes his way to a cemetery with Sorrell following him. Molly and Churchman soon arrive, with both telling Sorrell that the priestess resurrected Tony to not only avenge himself, but also Molly herself as Churchman and Fred were the two that tried to rape her years ago, and that the captain was also the one who had killed Tony's father. Having learned that a zombie will lose its energy once it has avenged itself, Churchman shoots and kills Tony, then Molly as well. Before he could do the same to Sorrell to silence him as a witness, a second zombie rises out of a nearby grave and drags Churchman into the ground with him, presumably to Hell. A shocked Sorrell then inspects the grave and realizes the second zombie was Tony's father, then leaves. Locandina Category:Film canadesi Category:Film del 1987 Category:Film horror Category:Film inediti in Italia